Goku (Another Path)
'Son Goku '''is a alternate version of the Son Goku from the main ''Dragon Ball ''timeline, and the main protagonist of [[Dragon Ball ~ Another Path ~|''Dragon Ball ~ Another Path ~]]. ''He was a boy who lived in the forest until he meets Bulma, kicking off his quest for the legendary Dragon Balls. Appearance Currently, Goku’s appearance is the exact same as it was during the start of the original ''Dragon Ball, with his blue gi, white belt, and Power Pole. Personality Goku’s personality is almost the same as his canon personality. One notable difference is that due to his current younger age than the canon Goku, he is more immature, as well as being slightly more mature overall than his canon counterpart at his age, likely due to Grandpa Gohan‘s influence. Another notable difference is Goku was gentle from the beginning, not requiring a bump on the head like he did in canon to stop going berserk. Biography History Ten years before the start of Another Road, Goku was found in the forest by Grandpa Gohan. Goku was raised by the old martial arts master, and quickly became quite powerful under his tutelage. One night, Goku looked at the full moon and transformed into a Great Ape, going on a rampage. Grandpa Gohan gave up his life to stop Goku’s rampage, living him with only the Power Pole and four-star Dragon Ball as memories of his grandfather. Dragon Ball Saga Goku is walking around the forest one day when he is hit by Bulma’s car while he is crossing the road. Bulma is stunned to see that he’s okay, and asks him if he knows where Grandpa Gohan lives. Goku reveals that he’s Gohan’s grandson, and she tells him if he happens to have a orb with four stars on it. Goku replies yes, and brings out the four-star Dragon Ball, asking her what it really is. Bulma reveals to Goku that it is one of the legendary Dragon Balls, and if they collect seven of them, they can summon the Eternal Dragon, who will grant them any wish. Goku refuses to give up the Dragon Ball, so Bulma asks him if he would like to go along with her on her quest. Goku obliges, and after going to his cabin to get the Power Pole, sets off with Bulma in search of the three-star Dragon Ball. The two drive, and eventually reach East City’s beach, where Bulma says the three-star Dragon Ball is located. The two see that the Dragon Ball is in the possession of a old man. The two walk up to the man, and he reveals himself to be Master Roshi, the legendary martial arts master. After learning that Goku’s Grandpa Gohan’s son, Roshi agrees to give them the Dragon Ball on the condition that Goku go through his obstacle course. Goku obliges, but asks Roshi to show him a technique first. Roshi agrees, and fires a Kamehameha into the ocean. The real reason Goku asked Roshi to use a technique is so that Goku could learn it, and Goku fires his own Kamehameha at the obstacle course, destroying it. Roshi congratulates Goku on his cleverness in solving the obstacle course, saying he is like his grandfather. Roshi then gives them the three-star Dragon Ball, and Goku and Bulma leave, with Roshi asking Goku to train with him next time he has a chance. Power As a child, Goku’s power level is unknown relative to his canon counterpart. However, he is shown to be resilient, as evidenced by the fact that he survived being hit by Bulma’s car. His exact power level is unknown. Abilities Goku has not demonstrated any special techniques or abilities at the moment. Relationships Family and allies Bulma Goku trusts Bulma currently, but not blindly. He also wants to help her find the Dragon Balls, but is unsure if she will let him make a wish when they collect all seven of them. Grandpa Gohan Goku loved his grandfather, viewing him as a father figure and a mentor. He was deeply crushed by Gohan’s death, but does not know he was the one who did it. List of characters killed by Goku * Grandpa Gohan: Stomped on by rampaging Great Ape Goku. Trivia Category:Dragon Ball ~ Another Path ~ Category:Articles belonging to Fullmetal Altergeist Category:Saiyans